1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an attachment structure and to a method and system for forming the attachment structure.
2. Related Art
Current methods and systems for effectuating attachment of optical fibers are inefficient and result in complex and costly fiber optic attachment structures. Accordingly, an efficient method and system is needed for effectuating attachment of optical fibers to form simple and economical fiber optic attachment structures.